Happy Birthday, Big D!
by kangaleigh
Summary: Its Tony's birthday. WARNING: huge 'cheese' factor near the ending.


Tony stepped off the elevator and sat down at his desk. It was almost 7, but he was the only one in the bullpen. He knew Gibbs was around somewhere. His jacket was resting on the back of his chair. Tony opened the small, white paper bag he brought in with him. He pulled out a sugary doughnut. He inhaled the sweet scent. He was about to take a bite when it was yanked from his hand.

"Thanks, DiNozzo," Gibbs said taking to doughnut back to his own desk and taking a bite.

"Welcome, Boss," he said. Fearing something like this may happen, he pulled out his back-up doughnut. He took a quick bite before someone took that away from him as well.

What was the reason for today's treat? It was Tony's birthday! Not that he was too excited about it. In fact, the doughnut and latte he bought were the only things making this day special to him. That is, until the next time he bought a latte and doughnut.

He didn't see his birthday as anything special. Not anymore anyway. When he was a kid, he used to have great birthday parties. Complete with ponies, clowns, and mountains of gifts. Nowadays, it was spent without much fanfare. Last year, Abby took him to a bar, not knowing it was his birthday. When he had finally broke down and told her, she was upset that he hadn't told her beforehand. Then she got mad at herself for not knowing in the first place. He wondered if she would remember today?

Not much happened throughout the day. Ziva had a doctor's appointment after lunch, so she didn't come back. She asked Tony to join, but when he found out she was going to some vegetarian café, he declined. Instead, he went and got a greasy burrito. It was good.

Around 1600, things got interesting. A woman came into the bullpen on the verge of tears. McGee was actually the first to notice her on his way back from the bathroom. "Do you need some help, Miss?"

"Yes," she said with a shaky voice. "My home was robbed and I need some help."

"Have you tried calling the police?"

"The police are idiots!" she spat. "Besides, I live on base. Both my husband and son are in the Marines. Could you _please_ help me?"

McGee looked confused by the situation. Tony thought the woman was pretty, but just this side of 'not right' to step in for Probie. When McGee looked to their boss for help, he just shrugged. "Take her to the conference room. See what you get." He reluctantly nodded and led the woman away.

About 15 minutes later, Gibbs' phone rang. "Yeah. Gibbs." He waited while the other person spoke. "McGee. McGee! Just calm down, alright." Tony tensed while McGee talked. "Yeah, McGee. They tend to cry when they're upset." Tony felt his body relax. He almost laughed aloud at McGee's female ignorance. Instead, he involuntarily chuckled and shook his head. He thought that was a big mistake when Gibbs said, "I'll send DiNozzo to you." His head shot over in his boss' direction. Gibbs hung his phone up. "Conference room."

_Happy birthday to me_, Tony thought. _If I wanted a big bowl of crazy, I would have asked Ziva to go out drinking with me tonight._ He waited until he was out of Gibbs' line of sight to start dragging his feet. A few feet away from the door, he stopped. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. He was not prepared for what he saw.

"Happy Birthday!" multiple voice called out at him. He was so surprised, he almost reached for his weapon out of instinct. On the far wall, there was a huge banner that said, 'Happy Birthday, Big D!' Standing in the room was McGee, Ziva, Ducky, Jimmy, Cynthia, and even Director Vance. Then there was the woman he suspected was the reason for all this; Abby. She looked as if she were ready to burst, bouncing with all her energy and excitement.

"Don't just stand there," Gibbs said placing a hand on his shoulder from behind him. "Go on in." As soon as he stepped in, he was greeted with handshakes, pats on the back, and a couple of hugs.

Abby was the last one to make her way to him. She made up for it by nearly tackling him to the ground. "You did all this, didn't you?" he asked while hugging her.

"Not just me. Everyone helped." She pulled away. "I felt so bad for not knowing last year. Or any of the previous years we have known each other! I hope this helps make up for it."

"Its wonderful. Thanks, Abbs."

"Come here! You haven't seen the cake yet!" She led him over. "Ziva made it."

"So is it edible?" He felt a sharp pain in his side from an elbow being jammed there. "Ow!"

"You should know by now not to insult my cooking," said Ziva.

"Technically, this is baking, not cooking."

"Fine," she said. "I'll just take it back."

"No!" Abby and Tony said together. Ziva giggled and walked to McGee.

"I figured you wouldn't want your real age put on the cake, so I got a candle for each year you have been here." Abby placed the candles on the cake.

"That's perfect," Tony said.

Ziva came back with a lighter and lit the candles. Someone turned off the light, and Abby started signing 'Happy Birthday'. He blew out the candles. The lights came back on as everyone clapped.

"What did you wish for?"

"McGee! He can't tell you or it won't come true!"

"It's alright, Abby. I didn't wish for anything."

"What?!" Her mouth hung open, disbelief showing on her face for an instant. "Ziva! Light the candles again!"

Tony laughed. "No. Its alright. I don't need to make a wish." He looked around the room at his friends, his 'misfit' family, talking with one another. "I've already got everything I could want in this room."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Well, and maybe a red Ferrari."


End file.
